Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a mobile terminal which may reduce or relieve local overheat by dispersing the heat generated in a display unit provided therein.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
As such the multimedia functions become diversified and strengthened, hours of display unit usage are increasing. Accordingly, local heat is generated in a driving IC or backlight unit provided in a display unit.
Such local heat could result in deteriorating performance of components provided in the mobile terminal. Also, while holding the mobile terminal, the user might feel heat and the heat might interfere in the usage of the mobile terminal disadvantageously. Accordingly, there are needs for the structure configured to effectively sink the heat generated locally.